


Clint Barton, The Game Warden

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Clint Barton & Sam Wilson Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Developing Relationship, Dinosaurs, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: If two years ago someone had told Clint that he’d end up working in Jurassic Park, with real dinosaurs, he’d have questioned their sanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uofmdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/gifts).



“Barton, how do things look out there?”

Clint adjusted his bow and quiver and bent down to inspect the fence carefully, making sure it wasn’t damaged and didn’t create danger for the humans visiting the park, nor for the dinosaurs. Sometimes, even the smallest crack or scratch could be dangerous in a place like this, especially if dinosaurs ended up finding it, and they would have, sooner or later. Underestimating the animals or their instincts was not something the park could afford.

All the security guards checked the fences and other means of protection every day, and so did Clint, even if he wasn’t working for the security. He always made sure things were okay when it came to safety of the animals and the humans.

Clint looked down at the bottom of the fence, but it looked like the fight between the dinosaurs hadn’t done any serious damage. However, it was better to be safe, than sorry.

“Everything seems to be fine, I don’t see any cracks or scratches. You could send someone out here, though, just in case.”

“Noted,” Jasper Sitwell, the chief of staff, said, exhaling quietly. “I’ll send Hunter and Hartley to check it out after they finish inspecting the _Stegosaurus’_ run. Thanks, Barton. You can come back,” 

“Yes, sir,” Clint replied, looking around carefully, for the last time making sure everything was well. 

After observing the _Iguanodon_ and their run for a while, he went back to his car and drove back to the _Chiayusaurus’_ territory, where he left had Sam Wilson about an hour earlier. Sam, who had spent years studying flying dinosaurs before he was hired as one of the experts in the park, was supposed to wait for him after he was done with his new research, so that they could go back to the main building together.

If two years ago someone had told Clint that he’d end up working in Jurassic Park, with real _dinosaurs_ , he’d have questioned their sanity. Yet, that much time had passed since Clint was hired to take part in the project undertaken by Director Phil Coulson and his co-workers, and a year since he became the game warden for the Jurassic Park. Even after all this time spent around the dinosaurs everything still seemed pretty much surreal sometimes, doesn’t matter how much time he has spent around all kinds of dinosaurs.

Not only had Director Coulson, Phil, given him a chance, even after having heard about Clint’s past, but also trusted him to do the job. Clint loved reading about dinosaurs when he was younger, he had told Phil that during one of their first meetings, and now he had a chance to be around them. Being so close to such dangerous creatures was definitely humbling, and it also increased his curiosity and also respect for them.

Clint never made a mistake of underestimating the dinosaurs’ strength, nor their intelligence. More than once he had a chance to see what they were capable of. He also had seen how some people treated them as weapons they could control or program how they pleased, but Phil and his assistant manager and right hand, Maria Hill, made sure not to hire people who thought along those lines. They had learned from their mistake of hiring John Garrett, who wanted to train the dinosaurs only to be able to sell them to the military as weapons later. It had happened more than a half an year earlier, and since then the process of hiring new staff members had became much stricter.

Clint drove slowly, observing the dinosaurs that walked near the fences. He was sure he would never get tired of watching them. He had also developed a soft spot for the _Protoceratops_ very quickly.

As soon as Sam got into the car some time later, he started to complain about some visitors and their ignorance, and Clint just listened to him talk, commenting only after Sam suggested that he and Clint should try to convince Phil to expand the bird cage. Clint just snorted at the idea. 

After the gate finally opened, Clint adjusted his hearing aids, nodding at the guards that passed the car, and drove straight to the main building. 

Colonel James Rhodes, Rhodey to his friends, was waiting by the parking lot already, and Clint waved at him briefly, before parking near the others. 

“Visiting our chief of security, Colonel?” Clint asked, smirking as he shook Rhodey’s hand briefly, before Sam did the same. 

Rhodey was engaged to Colonel Carol Danvers, the park’s chief of security, and while he himself declined Phil’s offer to work for the park, he did visit often, and always made sure to talk to Clint and Sam whenever he could.

Rhodey just rolled his eyes, leaning against the car. “That, too. And it’s Friday. We have plans. Anyway, don’t you have people to amuse? Or are you done for today?”

Clint hid his hands in his pockets and sighed contentedly. “Done for today, fortunately, and ready to go home,” he said, then looked at Sam. “You need me to drive you somewhere else?”

“Nah, it’s fine, man, you can go,” Sam shrugged, typing something on his phone before putting it back in his pocket. “Joey, Mack, Fitz and May should be here soon.” 

“You sure you won’t mind me taking a rain check?”

“Nope. You’d just end up distracted by thinking of your date instead of playing, and I’m not letting Joey and May win this time.”

“Good luck with that, then,” Clint grinned, glancing at the main building briefly. “Okay, guys. Boss wanted to talk to me after work, so I’ll call you later.”

“Talk. Right,” Sam snorted, and Clint punched Sam in the shoulder in reply, feeling that he might have been blushing.

It’s been two months since Clint and Phil started seeing each other, but while they had wanted to keep things quiet, for a while at least, it was difficult to hide anything from their co-workers.

“Asshole.” 

As Sam kept grinning, Rhodey looked at his watch, frowning slightly.

“Good luck with that,” he turned his attention to the building as well. “Pepper mentioned something about a meeting with a few journalists earlier, so it might take them a while.”

Clint frowned at the new information. So that was why Rhodey was there in the first place. Pepper Potts, Rhodey’s and Tony Stark’s friend, was a PR specialist, and a damn good at that. What had Phil needed her help with? Did it have anything to do with what he wanted to talk to Clint about?

“Thanks for the warning,” Clint sighed, running one hand through his hair. “Oh, and by the way, tell Carol I’ll bring her the new phone tomorrow.”

“You can tell me that yourself, you know.”

All three of them turned to look at Colonel Carol Danvers, who just left the main building, closely followed by Joey Gutierrez, one of the civilians hired by Phil about a month earlier. They walked down the stairs, and Carol patted Sam and Clint on the backs before she moved to stand next to Rhodey, patting him on the chest briefly. Joey nodded at Rhodey and shook Clint’s hand before leaning against the car next to Sam, who took out his phone to, Clint guessed, text Mack.

“Great,” he commented, looking up at Joey again. “You’re on my team this time.”

“If it’ll make you feel any better after the last game, sure,” Joey hid his hands in the pockets of his jeans casually, but Clint could see that he looked pleased. Joey was a good guy. Clint liked him, and it was good to see him acclimating to the new job.

“I’ll bring you the new phone tomorrow,” Clint said as he turned to look at Carol once again, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, and the woman just shook her head at him.

“Next time just try not to drop other people’s possessions into the river, Barton.”

“Yes, ma’am,”

Leaving his friends talking in the middle of the parking lot, Clint went to meet Phil. Since Rhodey mentioned a meeting with reporters, Clint had a feeling Phil might want to unwind and relax, so he started considering cooking something for the man later as soon as he entered the building. Phil seemed to like Clint’s cooking, and Clint liked to cook whenever he had a chance to do so, so it seemed like a good way to spend the evening.

Walking through the main hall, Clint watched tourists still admiring the holograms and reading the information about species of dinosaurs they found interesting. Taking out his key card to enter the personnel-only area of the building, he went straight to the Director’s office.

As he slowly approached the corridor leading to the office, he noticed Phil and Miss Potts talking to people Clint assumed were the reporters Rhodey had mentioned. They were recording everything Miss Potts was saying, while Phil was smiling at the man currently asking questions, and Clint could see how tense, and most likely tired, his lover was. Clint really felt bad for him in moments like these. He would pick dealing with dinosaurs over dealing with reporters any day.

Phil and Miss Potts, as always, seemed to have everything under control, though. They shook the reporters’ hands after the end of the interview, and Clint waited a few minutes before the reporters walked out of the corridor before walking up to Phil, taking his hat off. 

The corners of Phil’s mouth raised in a gentle smile when their eyes met, and Miss Potts smiled too when she saw Clint approaching.

“Hi, Clint,” she greeted him and Clint smiled back, nodding his head.

“Good afternoon, ma’am.”

“Thank you for coming on such a short notice, Pepper,” Phil turned to look at Miss Potts once again, adjusting his glasses as he sighed. “I owe you.”

“It wasn’t a problem at all. I really should get going, though. I’ll send you the rest of the files later today, after I deal with whatever Tony had done while I was gone yesterday,” she tucked a few locks of hair behind one ear. “Have a good evening, both of you.”

“You, too,” Phil replied as Miss Potts hugged him.

“And remember, I’m expecting to see both of you at Tony’s party next Saturday. It’s been too long since we’ve had a chance to meet without some sort of crisis going on.”

“We’ll be there.”

Right after Miss Potts left, Clint turned to see Phil loosening his tie slightly. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes, come on in,” Phil opened the door to his office, letting Clint go in first. “Thank you for helping the security today. I keep looking for a couple more guards to hire, but, sadly, choosing the right people takes time. I really don’t want to repeat my past mistakes in this regard.”

“It wasn’t a problem,” Clint shrugged, looking at the stack of papers Phil pointed to, assuming that those were the applications of all the people he considered for the job. 

Phil had mentioned that he was looking for more people to hire before, but it looked like the subject became more pressing lately. Well, Clint did know a couple of trustworthy people, and he knew Nat and Bucky would do well as security guards, but he wasn’t sure if he should mention anything to Phil.

The thing was, Clint worked for Jurassic Park for two years, but he and Phil were seeing each other for the last three months. Their relationship was still pretty new and he didn’t want Phil to think that he was using it to get jobs for his friends.

“Phil?” Clint bit his lower lip briefly, looking at the folders on the desk instead of at Phil. Well, there was nothing wrong with asking, right? “I... might know a couple of people who would be good for the job. Both trustworthy. I mean... if you’re still looking. But you know what, never mind,” he broke off, licking his lips. Aw, mouth, no.

But Phil just glanced at the stack of papers again, adjusting his glasses, and sighed.

“Would you call them and see if they’d be able to meet with me later this week? I’ve interviewed a couple of people already, so meeting a few more wouldn’t hurt.”

Clint blinked a few times, surprised, but nodded his head slowly. “Yeah... sure. I’ll let them know. I can vouch for them, you know. They’d be good.”

They sat in silence for a while, Clint observing as Phil filled in something on his laptop and then started putting away the folders and papers.

“Would you like to go to dinner tonight? If you don’t have any other plans, that is. That was what I wanted to ask earlier,” Phil said as he got up from his chair, taking off his glasses. Damn, he looked good. Even if Clint had his hearing aids in, he couldn’t stop looking at Phil’s lips as the man talked. It was difficult to look away from him, really. “Clint?”

Clint blinked, his eyes darting from Phil’s lips to his eyes and when he saw the clear amusement on his lover’s face, he felt himself blush, realizing that he haven’t answered yet. “Yeah?”

“Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine. Totally fine. You’re just... very distracting.”

Phil just continued to smile, but his cheeks reddened slightly at Clint’s admission. “I talked to Mister Wilson earlier and he mentioned that your plans for the evening have changed, but I didn’t want to assume. I have heard that you are the key asset on his bowling team.”

“I’m pretty sure he can deal without my skills for one night,” Clint could feel himself grin at Phil’s comment. Great. And now he was thinking of Phil’s assets...

After making sure everything was in place, Phil stood up from the desk, then put his phone and his wallet in the inner pocket of his jacket. “Shall we, then?”

“Sure.” Phil put his hand on the small of Clint’s back as they left the office, and Clint felt the warmth of Phil’s body through the material of his clothes. “Where are we going? I kind of thought I would cook you something, but...”

“I made a reservation in a small place recommended to me by a friend. I thought it might be a nice way to start the weekend,” Phil locked the door, and Clint put on his hat again as they walked towards the main hall, passing people excitedly talking about dinosaurs on the way.

“Lead the way, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt at writing a Jurassic Park AU, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for a wonderful prompt and Happy Holidays!


End file.
